Hadas, patatas y Oscar Wilde
by flowersdontlast
Summary: "Sólo hay dos tipos de persona que sean realmente interesantes; la gente que lo sabe todo, y los que no saben nada en absoluto."    Harry/Luna/Draco


**Disclaimer:** Esto pertenece a JK Rowling, Warner Bros., etc. Yo sólo escribo sobre el material original.

**Advertencias:** _Ménage à trois. _Totalmente fanon. Ignora el final del séptimo libro.

**Rating:** K

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hadas, patatas y Oscar Wilde<span>**

_"There are only two kinds of people who are really fascinating;_

_people who know absolutely everything,_

_and people who know absolutely nothing."_

Hermione no soporta a Oscar Wilde. Da igual que lleve muerto alrededor de ciento cincuenta años. Le odia.

Ella no lo dice así, claro. Dice que le "desagrada", que le "pone nerviosa". Que está sobrevalorado, y que si gusta a alguien es por el morbo y poco más. Harry piensa que está equivocada. No que él sepa nada de literatura, claro está - sus conocimientos totales sobre el tema caben en un cuadernillo formato DIN A5 con la mitad de las hojas arrancadas -, pero sus historias tienen algo que le hace pensar y apreciar la lectura.

Cuando se encontró esa frase, "There are only two kinds of people who are really fascinating - people who know absolutely everything, and people who know absolutely nothing." mientras leía iEl retrato de Dorian Grey/i estuvo a punto de coger pergamino y pluma y mandarle una carta a Hermione reconociendo que tenía razón. Para variar.

Luego comenzó lo de Draco. Y lo de Luna. Lo suyo, porque es incapaz de separarlos, y porque realmente no recuerda quién de los dos fue el primero en besarle.

¿O fue Harry quien dio el primer paso?

Como si importara.

**a white and blue flame.**

Son tantas las cosas que Draco no conoce, que hay un libro sobre ellas. Se llama Diccionario de la Lengua Inglesa y lo puedes encontrar en todas las librerías. Demuestra una aplastante ignorancia sobre todo tipo de temas, y un conocimiento casi enciclopédico sobre algunos de ellos. Harry recuerda la primera vez que Hermione perdió una discusión. Fue con Draco, ninguno elevó la voz en su transcurso, duró casi ocho horas, y le dejaron sin café. Todo comenzó cuando Hermione hizo un comentario descuidado sobre las propiedades de los bezoares o algo así.

Harry cree que Ron no lo ha superado todavía. Él, por su parte, se lo estaba viendo venir. Porque a Draco le gusta escucharse, y a Hermione le gusta discutir.

(Sólo hay que ver con quién se ha casado.)

Eso sí. A la próxima, que ellos lleven el café.

Es, quizá, esa mezcla de ignorancia y conocimiento una de las cosas que más atraen a Harry Potter de Draco Malfoy. Cómo puede saber tantísimo de algunas cosas, y tan poco de otras. Como aquella vez que se estuvo riendo de él durante dos horas por no saber que si echabas escamas de dragón a una solución cicatrizantes te salían cuernos en la herida, y acto seguido intentó convencerle de que_ de verdad, las patatas son asiáticas, Harry, que no sabes nada de nada_.

Harry lo encuentra adorable y molesto a partes iguales. Normalmente más lo segundo. Se pueden aplicar muchas palabras a Draco Malfoy, y adorable no es una de ellas.

Porque no es un gato, joder. Aunque ronronee cuando le acaricias detrás de las orejas y le guste demasiado tomar el sol.

**she is light.**

Luna es otro tema. Otro planeta, otra especie distinta. Harry está casi convencido de que es un alienígena. Ginny y él están empezando a buscar noticias de avistamientos de ovnis en periódicos muggles de la época en la que nació, porque no es normal en absoluto las cosas que dice y las cosas que sabe y las cosas que hace - aunque eso no se lo cuenta Harry a nadie. Son suyas, y de Draco. Y de nadie más.

Hermione dice que él y Ginny tienen demasiado tiempo libre. Evidentemente, ella debería comenzar a pasar más con Luna.

Un día estaban los tres, Harry, Draco y ella, en el jardín de casa de Harry. Era verano. Hacía algo de fresco, una brisa dulce y fragante agitaba los sauces y la hierba, y las estrellas formaban una preciosa bóveda sobre sus cabezas. Habían comenzado la noche sentados a la mesa de manera que Harry mantenía en el jardín, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo habían comenzado a desparramarse por los asientos, y a esas horas, con el amanecer próximo, se hallaban los tres tirados en el césped. Harry con la cabeza en el estómago de Draco, este medio apoyado en el regazo de Luna, ella reclinada en uno de los sauces. Se le estaba llenando el pelo de hormigas y de tierra, pero le daba igual. Más concretamente, consideraba que habían cosas más importantes.

Los únicos sonidos que se oían en el pequeño terreno rodeado de árboles, iluminado pobremente por algunas velas y las estrellas, eran los propios de la noche y las respiraciones sutiles de los tres jóvenes. De pronto, Luna alzó la mirada al cielo. Sus ojos azules se perdieron entre los astros durante unos segundos. Luego se sonrió, y dijo a media voz

- Mirad para arriba.

Ambos lo hicieron, Harry medio dormido por culpa del vino y la sensación de los largos dedos de Draco mientras jugueteaban con su cabello, este entre curioso y aburrido, como siempre.

Entonces, empezaron a caer estrellas.

Una tras otra, fragmentos de luz cruzaron el firmamento a toda velocidad, dejando regueros de fuego que brillaban blancos como el hierro candente.

- ¿Por eso quisiste organizar la cena? - inquirió Draco, medio girándose sobre sí mismo para poder mirar a Luna a los ojos.

La chica le recolocó con manos suaves y asintió -. Me dijeron las niadh que viven en el charco de al lado de la farmacia del pueblo que si esta noche miraba al cielo antes de amanecer, vería algo hermoso.

- Oh - fue lo único que pudo contestar Malfoy. Harry reprimió una carcajada, mal, porque verle sin palabras era divertido por lo fugaz y escaso, y suspiró, contento.

Se acordó de algo -. Luna, se está secando el charco. ¿Qué van a hacer?

Fue entonces el turno de Draco de aguantarse la risa. La facilidad con la que Harry entraba en la misma línea mental que Luna le resultaba curiosa, más que nada porque pocas cosas hacía con la misma elegancia.

- Oh, pues estaba pensando en llenar un tazón de agua y dejarlo por aquí. Les gustan esas cosas.

Hicieron eso, y lo dejaron bajo el sauce. Y a los tres días creció del agua una preciosa flor azul que, una tarde, desplegó alas y echó a volar, frente a la mirada maravillada de Draco, que en ese momento estaba leyendo en el jardín.

Su libro, una enciclopedia histórica infantil que trataba sobre la historia de América Latina, quedó abandonado en el césped cuando salió disparado hacia la casa, chillando los nombres de Harry y Luna durante todo el camino.


End file.
